


A Letter to You

by Ithuriel



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, new experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithuriel/pseuds/Ithuriel
Summary: Kristoff prepares presents for his friends. Sven brings up the fact that Ryder hasn't left the tent all day, prompting the iceman's curiosity. He finds his favorite Northuldran hiding a pile of letters in the corner.
Relationships: Kristoff/Ryder Nattura
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	A Letter to You

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by a post @sorgrcn made on tumblr! Inspiration crashed into me last night after reading it, and here we are.

Kristoff plopped down on a mossy rock and took a swig from his waterskin. Though his sweaty hair clung to his forehead and his arms throbbed sore, he felt at ease. There was nothing like a good day of work; it always left a satisfied feeling in its wake.

He had spent the day moving boulders by the riverbed. Honeymaren told him about the glass-like crystals hidden in the Enchanted Forest’s shores when he was brainstorming for gifts. In addition to being resilient, they had a beauty like none other. Transparent shards of reds, greens, and blues littered the area about his feet. Honeymaren also tipped that the blue one’s were her brother’s favorite. If he stayed up tonight, he’d have three gifts ready in the morning. Gale could take one to Arendelle and the other to Ahtohallan; Kristoff could deliver the third himself.

Sven cobbled down the shore and began sniffing the crystals. When Kristoff saw the tongue come out, he was quick to speak.

“Don’t even think about it.”

“ _But they look delicious_.”

“They’re sharp, buddy.”

Sven snorted and ambled to Kristoff, resting his head on the iceman’s lap. Kristoff had to lean back to avoid getting impaled by the large antlers.

“ _I think you should check on Ryder_.”

He shifted to look back at the green tent up the shore. While Kristoff’s been moving boulders all day, Ryder had yet to leave the tent. He knew his worry was exaggerated – Ryder was probably sleeping from the crazy day they had yesterday (it was the shepherd’s first snow day, courtesy of the mist being lifted. Kristoff had to pull Ryder by his feet out of snow piles several times) – but he wanted to check on the Northuldran anyway.

Sven wiggled his brows as Kristoff got up, careful not to step on his hard-earned treasure. He gave his reindeer a dry look before walking up the shore, chuckling. He couldn’t help himself when Sven thought he was being clever.

“What’s going on in here?” Kristoff voiced, pulling the tent’s flap back. His mouth fell open when he looked inside. Wet paper scattered the floor, and Ryder was in a corner licking violently at a paper. When he heard Kristoff, the lanky shepherd jumped with a scream before lunging at all the papers. He herded them in the corner and sat cross-legged in front, barricading them.

“Hey Kristoff!”

“Me and Sven haven’t seen you all day… is everything alright?”

“Totally! Nothing to see in here. Just normal, everyday events.”

“There’s a mountain of paper behind you.” Kristoff stepped into the tent. “And they’re all wet.” He tacked on, amused by the way Ryder was trying to unsuccessfully hide his activities. “They look like letters to me.”

Ryder let out a nervous chuckle. His smile was big, but his eyes were bigger.

Kristoff took a seat, mirroring the Northuldran fashion of crossing his legs. “You seem like you need help.”

Ryder sighed, dropping his arms and letting the paper pile crumble from behind him. “I really wanted to keep it a surprise.”

Kristoff smiled and held a hand over his heart. “I promise I won’t read anything.”

Ryder gave a small grin of his own. “I can’t make these letters stick like you did.”

Kristoff took a closer look at the papers, careful not to actually read them. Now that he focused, he could see his friend’s rough handwriting dotting every sheet. He fell on his back in hearty laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Ryder asked. When Kristoff continued laughing, the shepherd switched to his reindeer voice. “ _Don’t make me come in there! I have two antlers I’m not afraid to use._ ”

“You used regular paper.” Kristoff said when he finally calmed down. He sat up to see confusion edged in Ryder’s face. “You need the sticky kind with potato starch.”

“How many types of paper are there?” Ryder flopped on the ground. His wooly cap fell off, allowing his dark hair to tumble out. Kristoff couldn’t help but find it a little endearing. Ever since the mist came down, Ryder had wanted to try something new every day. The rush of knowledge sometimes caused his friend frustration. The Northuldran was cute when aggravated.

Kristoff slid to next to Ryder and laid down, mirroring his friend’s position. The tent wasn’t as wide as it was long, so he could feel his favorite shepherd breathing beside him. “Are you writing letters for your whole tribe? There’s a lot.”

When he didn’t get an immediate answer, Kristoff turned his head. Ryder was staring at the ceiling and a deep blush curled across his cheeks. “No… uh, I only meant to write three. They kept getting wet so I had to start over a bunch of times.”

Kristoff nudged his friend with an elbow. “Don’t be embarrassed. If anything, whoever they’re for will be appreciative. You obviously put a lot of effort into this.”

They laid in comfortable silence, listening to the birds chirping and reindeers grazing. When Kristoff’s back started getting sore, he sat up and looked down at his friend. The boy’s eyes were closed and his face was relaxed. Kristoff hadn’t realized Ryder fell asleep, and carefully maneuvered himself to the entrance of the tent.

Before he could step out, a paper by his boot caught his eye. It was too far to have been grabbed by Ryder earlier, and now sat on the ground itching for stray eyes.

Kristoff looked back to make sure Ryder was still sleeping. He disliked being sneaky, but a burning curiosity ate at him. Ryder had been very quick to try and hide all the letters. Kristoff picked up the now-dry letter and unfolded it.

_Dear Kristoff,_

_I’ve never written a letter before, especially when everyone I know lives close by._

_When you told me about Arendelle’s winter tradition of writing to your family, I knew I had to try it. Fancy words have never been my thing, so I think I’ll just be transparent Honeymaren always says that’s the best way to conversate._

_I really like being your friend. Like a lot. I know you don’t like talking about feelings because I don’t either. We both know reindeers are easier. But I love you._

_Haha, I just wrote that. Wow. I don’t know if I’m going to give this to you yet, I might chicken out. I’m kind of nervous, but I’ve never felt this kind of passion. You staying with me all these weeks to help me adjust to life out of the mist has meant a lot. Wow, I’m so awkward. I love you though. Maybe I’ll just make you some new boots._

_Also, if Sven can read, give the letter to him._

_Hey buddy. If Kris looks awkward, eat this letter and lick his face. Then we pretend I never wrote this._

_-Ryder_

Kristoff blinked. And blinked again.

A warmth developed in his belly as he read and was now a fuzzy heat. Ryder loved him. And he felt nervous about it.

Kristoff hadn’t realized he loved the shepherd too until he read the letter. He and Anna were still fond of each other, but the truth was they had grown into friends. Neither of them disagreed when they decided to push their wedding off, and both had fell in love with new things. Anna was focused on Arendelle and Kristoff was having a blast in the forest. With Ryder.

He put the letter down and left the tent. He knew what he had to do.

~

Ryder woke up feeling groggy. He sat up and twisted his torso, popping several joints and releasing an embarrassingly loud yawn. He felt good. Good enough to ask Kristoff how to make sticky paper.

He grabbed his cap and tugged it on, tucking his wild strands in and stepping out of their tent. The night sky twinkled at him, and a breeze (thankfully not a wind spirit) brushed against his exposed skin. Kristoff wasn’t in sight, though.

“Kris?” He called, looking down the riverbank. His friend wasn’t there.

Ryder broke into the tree line. Maybe Kristoff was checking on the deer.

He made his way through the woods easily. Living here his whole life has given him masterful spatial awareness. He knew this place like the back of his reindeer.

As he got closer to the grazing clearing, he noticed the reindeer weren’t around. Usually they were dispersed to eat a large meal without bumping into each other. The fact that he still hadn’t spotted a single deer sent his anxiety into overdrive. Did they wander off? Did an earth spirit scare them off? Oh god, what if a wolf showed up?

Ryder was running when he breached the glade. A hefty wave of relief hit him when he saw all of his reindeer, including Sven, sitting in a circle around a boulder with Kristof on top. His friend was sitting turned around, so Ryder was able to walk up undetected.

“What’s going on in here?” He asked in his best Kristoff impression, taking his voice down an octave. It took a lot of self-control not to laugh and break character. Expecting to surprise his friend, he instead let out a frightened “Woah!”. One of his reindeer, Asgerd, was nudging him forward with her snout.

Kristoff turned around with a string of blue crystals in hand. Ryder’s favorite goofy smile adorned his friend’s face along with a blush. Probably from the cold.

“What’s going on?” Ryder repeated, now a bit nervous from the silence. All of his reindeer were sitting obediently. Even Erik was still, albeit he had a suspiciously smug look going on. Ryder narrowed his eyes at the frisky deer.

“This is for you.” Kristoff slid off the boulder, holding the string of crystals out. Ryder felt a tight, nervous coil in his core as he took it. With closer examination, he realized it was a necklace. His favorite blue crystals had their edges sanded down and the clasp was a shiny bronze.

“What’s this for?”

“Honeymaren told me blue was your favorite. She was right, right?” A sudden fearful expression crossed Kristoff’s face. Ryder nodded quickly, wanting to put him back at ease. “Okay, good. I just wanted you to know that –” he broke off with a cough, clearing his throat. Sven looked huffed and prodded the iceman’s shoulder. “Sorry, I just uh, wanted you to know that, you know…”

Ryder gave Kristoff’s other shoulder a light punch. “You can tell me anything, goofball.”

That seemed to give Kristoff a heap confidence. The larger man told in a deep, bracing breath and looked Ryder directly in the eye. “I love you too.”

Ryder’s heart jumped out of his chest and left his mind racing a mile a minute. He couldn’t move as he connected the dots. _Wait, wait, wait_. Ryder turned possibilities over in his head. Kristoff _loved_ him too? Did he read a letter –

He was in Kristoff’s bulky embrace. Slowly, he snaked his arms around Kris’s back and took a long sniff; reindeer and mint. The two best scents Ryder had ever smelled.

“ _I want in on the action!_ ” Sven butted in, dragging his long tongue across their cheeks.

The two couldn’t help but laugh as they led the deer out of the clearing. Ryder had his necklace in one hand and Kristoff in the other.


End file.
